


ici c'est nous les rois

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-01
Updated: 2009-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A free day, in Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ici c'est nous les rois

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keiko Kirin (sakana17)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakana17/gifts).



> [](http://ranalore.livejournal.com/profile)[**ranalore**](http://ranalore.livejournal.com/) betaed. Written for [](http://keiko-kirin.livejournal.com/profile)[**keiko_kirin**](http://keiko-kirin.livejournal.com/) in the holiday fic exchange at [](http://nuna-fanworks.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://nuna-fanworks.livejournal.com/)**nuna_fanworks**.

Today, Jaejoong and Changmin are being filmed wandering the streets of Paris with staged nonchalance, herded out of the hotel door at 6.30 to start hair and makeup. Yunho, Yoochun and Junsu had something scheduled too, originally, but yesterday's shoot went better than expected, or maybe the managers just took pity on them. Either way, they've got the day off, at least until the evening when all five of them are scheduled to go out to the Arc de Triomphe for a night shoot. Even with that, it's more than they'd expected, and all three of them are grateful for it.

Yunho had made plans the night before, and he'd meant to be up early to try to see a bit of the city without the cameras following his every move. That plan went out of the window as soon as Yoochun crawled into his bed at past midnight, sleepy-eyed and with the last traces of alcohol on his lips when he kissed Yunho. Yunho'd looked up after, when Yoochun curled up against his shoulder, and saw Jaejoong smiling at them. "Be lazy," Jaejoong had mouthed, before he crossed the room to poke Changmin into not making him sleep alone.

In the morning, the alarm wakes Yunho at seven, the way he'd intended it to, but Yoochun curls closer into him and whispers, "Stay," voice soft and hoarse with sleep. There's just no way Yunho can say no to that on a free day, and he turns into Yoochun a little more instead of getting up, laying a soft kiss at the corner of Yoochun's mouth before he lets himself drift off again.

The next time he wakes up, it's with a start as something pokes him in the side, not overly gentle. He opens his eyes to find it's Yoochun's elbow, and the reason for Yoochun's flailing is Junsu, perched on the edge of the bed and poking at Yoochun's side with an evil grin on his face. "Junsu," Yunho whines, defending himself from Yoochun's next out-thrust limb.

"You deserve it for being lazy," Junsu says, unrepentant. "Just be happy I'm not poking you, because at least I know who to blame."

Yunho says, "Leave Yoochun alone," but he's laughing as he does, which spoils the effect a little. Next to him, Yoochun's starting to make grumpy noises, which probably means he'll be conceding defeat soon.

Junsu seems to realise it too, because his pokes get visibly firmer. "Come ooooon, lazy ass," Junsu whines, pouting even though Yoochun hasn't opened his eyes yet. "I wanna go out!"

"Go w'thout me!" Yoochun mumbles, arm flailing towards Junsu.

Yunho decides maybe it's time to put in his two cents. "It won't be as much fun," he murmurs, leaning in to kiss Yoochun's cheek quickly. "Get up, Yoochun-ah?"

Yoochun makes a complaining, incoherent noise, but he cracks an eye open to eye them suspiciously. "Shower with me?" he says.

"Deal!" Junsu announces happily, kissing Yoochun's other cheek before he scrambles off the bed to tug at them both. "Let's go!"

**

With all of them crowded into one shower stall, getting clean takes rather longer than it would've otherwise, and involves a lot more laughter. Eventually, though, they're all dry and dressed, ready to face the city.

"Left or right?" Yoochun asks as they emerge from the back door. This may be Paris, but there are still a few fans who care enough to wait outside the hotel, and the back door is just a safer option all round.

Yunho's still trying to decide, both options seeming equally full of promise, when Junsu says, "Left!" with a hand flung out to point the way, and hooks his other arm through Yunho's to start dragging him that way. Yunho laughs and goes with it, reaching out his free hand to snag Yoochun's and tow him along.

**

They wind up stopping in a tiny cafe not far from the hotel for coffee and pastries, crisp and hot from the oven. Yunho ends up pushing his coffee to Yoochun and getting a hot chocolate instead, while Yoochun and Junsu laugh at him for his weakness. Still, it's worth it for the way they also let him steal the chocolatiest bits of their pastries.

Refreshed, they make it out to the streets again. The other two make no complaint when Yunho suggests visiting the Eiffel Tower again, wanting to take his time without the pressure of a schedule rushing them through the required photographs. They navigate the Metro with the aid of Yoochun and Junsu's English, Yunho spectating with amusement as they mock each others' abilities, until he steps in to point out that he's very impressed with them both but they're about to miss their stop. They dash out of the doors just before they close, almost falling over each other in their rush, for once more than willing to put up with the stares of the other people on the platform.

At the tower, Yunho holds onto Yoochun's hand in the lift up, while Junsu distracts Yoochun in his own way, teasing him for agreeing to come even though he was terrified the last time. Yunho squeezes Yoochun's hand in silent encouragement and leans over to murmur a quiet, "Thank you," into Yoochun's ear, not quite daring to steal the kiss he wants somewhere this public, even if no-one knows who they are. Junsu's not too bothered by discretion, though, if the way Yoochun jumps and yelps just a second later is any indication, and Yunho smiles indulgently back at Junsu's smug expression.

At the top, Yunho leans over the railing to take in the city below with greedy eyes, luxuriating in having the long moments to spare in picking out the tiny moving dots of people far below. He imaginines he can make out that two of them are Jaejoong and Changmin, and smiles to himself as he waves at them.

"Who're you waving at?" Junsu asks, curious, as he moves over to stand next to Yunho, Yoochun following with clear reluctance.

Yunho blinks, and replies, "No-one," laughing sheepishly, then distracts Junsu into daring Yoochun to stand on the glass floor.

**

In the elevator back down, all three of them get near-simultaneous texts from Jaejoong, variations on a theme of 'what're you doing? are you having fun? bring me a present or I won't forgive you for having fun without me'. Yoochun's designated official text-replier, since he's got the fastest fingers, and the best chance of keeping up with Jaejoong. This just means that the other two get to give him conflicting instructions and watch him sputter as he tries to keep up, until finally Yunho takes pity on him - and Jaejoong's doubtless fraying patience - and stays quiet.

Outside again, they find another little cafe for lunch, enjoying the feeling of being completely anonymous, just three more strange foreigners who stumble through how to say what they want. Everyone might be laughing at them, but at least no-one knows who they are, and that makes it more than worth it.

After that, Yunho insists on getting what he'd planned - a wander through the smaller streets, aimless. They don't even bother to look at their map. It's only there so they can find their way back to the hotel eventually. In a boutique on the corner of two streets with names none of them can pronounce, they buy a pair of delicate silver earrings to placate Jaejoong, and a necklace for Changmin, just because, souvenirs of their day that they'll remember every time they see the others wear their gifts. Yunho has to be talked out of spending all the cash he has left on a set of linked bracelets, and pouts at Yoochun and Junsu for it for a good five minutes after they've left the shop.

Every now and then they pause, posing by buildings that have no significance to anyone but themselves and the inhabitants, asking random passers-by to take their picture with their arms slung around each other, their smiles wide and uninhibited. Yoochun and Junsu stop bickering long enough to agree that they need to show Jaejoong and Changmin this too, somehow; Yunho snaps a picture of Yoochun's lips against Junsu's cheek, Yoochun's hand on Junsu's side until Junsu shrugs out of the hold and Yunho steps into his place.

They wander until they finally run out of steam, and just as Yunho's about to suggest it's time to head back, there's another text from Jaejoong - 'Thank god, almost done. Should be back in an hour or so.' There's no need for discussion after that, just a mutual ponder over the map before they head for the closest Metro station.

**

The afternoon's just starting to fade to twilight as they walk back into the hotel, feeling brave enough for the front door this time, footsore and happy, Yunho holding onto the box of pastries they'd picked up at the cafe they'd had breakfast in, just in case Jaejoong and Changmin are hungry when they get back. Of course, the minute they're back in the room, Yoochun and Junsu launch a concerted assault that starts with 'Jaejoong doesn't really like sweet things anyway so we can have his share', and ends in ignominious defeat for Yunho when he trips over the rug and almost ends up dropping the lot.

Yunho doesn't mind that much, though, not when they're more than willing to share their ill-gotten gains, or when they offer to kiss his bruises better. They've barely started when there's the sound of a key in the lock, Changmin's interested face poking through the door, with Jaejoong peering around him. Jaejoong's indignant, "You started without us!" makes Yunho laugh helplessly.

"Come in and catch up," Yoochun says over Yunho's giggles, Junsu's mouth still warm on Yunho's collarbone, and he untangles a hand from Yoochun's hair to reach up to them in an echo of the invitation. His laughter softens to a warm smile when Changmin crosses the room to take his offered hand, just before he grins wider and tugs Changmin down into the pile, rapidly followed by Jaejoong.

They're almost late to the evening's shoot, but Yunho's perfectly willing to take the blame; it was more than worth it.


End file.
